Elite Konoha School
by ng007
Summary: Un instituto de Ricos y becarios, una organizacion intenta expulsar a los becarios, un rubio que intentara impedirlo. Romance, Drama, comedia.
1. Prologo: La llegada de un nuevo alumno

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de lo que yo llamo "School Life" ósea que los protagonistas no son shinobis si no estudiantes.**

**- Encuesta- Que parejas prefieres, el fic no tiene pareja por ahora con lo que dejare que ustedes me den ideas para parejas. **

**Prologo: La llegada de un nuevo alumno.**

Nos situamos en la actual Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio, en uno de alta clase se encuentra en gran instituto de Elite Konoha School, donde iban los alumnos cuyos padres son empresarios o gente famosa, también iban becarios que tenían una beca por sus altas notas en los otros centros educativos.

Era el primer día de clase, todas las limosinas y coches de grandes marcas se acercaban al centro para dejar paso a los profesores y alumnos.

Las alumnas solían ser las que salían de las limosinas, los alumnos de cursos superiores iban en sus coches de grandes marca como BMW, Porsche o Ferrari, mientras que los alumnos de menor curso solían ir en motos, también de buenas marcas como Honda, Yamaha, Susuki etc.

Los alumnos iban entrando en sus respectivas clases esperando a los profesores mientras hablaban entre ellos. Nos situamos en un particular 1º de Bachiller C.

En esa clase se pueden diferenciar varios grupos.

En la parte de los chicos encontramos a dos grupos, en uno donde están los mas gamberros, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou Lee, Kiba y Shikamaru, por otro lado encontramos a los mas reservados Shino, Chouji, Neji, que hablaban muy pocos.

Sasuke era como el líder del grupo, o por lo menos se las daba de líder, Gaara, Shikamaru y Kankurou le daba igual eso, ellos iban a su bola. Kiba y Lee también intentaban dárselas de líder pero siempre eran frenados por Sasuke.

Aburame Shino y Akimichi Chouji suelen ser de los más callados de la clase, no suelen hablar mucho hacia los demás, Shino es uno del más listo de la clase y Chouji de los más hambrientos también es amigo íntimo de Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru es un chico al que todo le parece problemático, es un superdotado pero piensa que levantar el lápiz para escribir un examen es pérdida de tiempo, el colegio y sus padres optaron por hacerles los exámenes orales a los cuales aprobaba con grandes notas y sin estudiar, aun así era de los más problemáticos de la clase.

Hyuuga Neji es huérfano pero vive con su prima Hinata y su tío, desde la muerte de su padre es muy reservado hacia las personas.

Uchiha Sasuke, los padres de Sasuke tenían una compañía de guardaespaldas que contrataban casi todos los padres de los alumnos del centro, incluso el presidente de Japón contrato sus servicios. Su hermano mayor ya iba a la universidad, tenia serios problemas con sus padres.

Sabaku no Gaara y Sabaku No Kankurou como se puede apreciar son hermanos, Kankurou es repetidor, su madre murió cuando nació Temari su hermana mayor, su padre es el director del Elite Konoha School, tener como papa al director tiene sus ventajas de las cuales ambos hermanos se aprovechaban, mientras que Temari hacia como si no fuera alguien de su familia.

Rock Lee y Inuzuka Kiba, tenían una familia normal o por lo menos eso piensan. El padre de Lee es el profesor de educación física del centro y el entrenador del equipo de fútbol. Los padres de Kiba tenían la línea más grande de veterinarias más grande de todo Japón, el tenia un pequeño perro blanco llamado Akamaru que en los días que podía se lo llevaba para el centro.

Luego también habían dos grupos de chicas por un lado se encontraban las chicas que se denominaban las niñitas de papa, se encontraba Sakura e Ino que aparte de ser niñitas de papa eran obsesas con los chicos y con la moda, y en menor medida Hinata, ella solamente era una niñita de papa, la moda no era lo suyo y los chicos no eran su punto fuerte. Luego estaban las chicas que podrían considerarse algo mas normales, ellas eran Tenten, Temari, Sasame, están tenían un cierto odio a las niñitas de papa, sobre todo Temari, siempre estaban peleadas, Tenten y Sasame no se metían muchos en peleas ya que eran becarias y ahí la autoridad es el dinero.

Haruno Sakura es una de las pijas de la clase, se pasa el día hablando de una forma un tanto extraña y pegada al móvil, casi siempre llamando a su padre, el padre es abogado y de los buenos, los que tienen despacho de lujo, coche con chofer 24horas del día y juegan al golf.

Yamanaka Ino es la otra pija de la clase, se pasa peleando con Sakura sobre chicos, hablando con el móvil y comprándose ropa, sus padres tienen la compañía nacional de florerías más grande de todas.

Hyuuga Hinata es una chica muy tímida, apenas suele hablar con alguien y ese alguien suelen ser sus amigas Sakura e Ino, siente un gran amor hacia un antiguo compañero suyo que desde hace 3 años se fue pero no pierde la esperanza de que vuelvan. Su padre es un actor de películas de artes marciales.

Tenten y Sasame son hermanas, ambas becarias gracias a sus altas notas en el antiguo centro, llevan dos años en el Elite Konoha School y por ahora no han tenido problemas también es porque los evitan. Sus padres son de clase acomodada.

El profesor Hatake Kakashi hizo su entrada cinco minutos después de que tocara el timbre, era muy conocido por ser una persona muy impuntual y por llevar la cara tapada dejando solo ver un ojo y poco mas.

- Bien alumnos algunos ya saben quienes soy y otros no, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré vuestro profesor de Historia. – Empezó a explicar. – ¿Alguna pregunta? –

La mitad de la clase levanto la mano.

- Alguna no relacionada con, el porque llevo una mascara. – Y todos bajaron la mano. – La llevo porque me gusta, nada más que decir. También me dijeron que les avise que tenemos un nuevo compañero en la clase, es un ex alumno del centro.

Todos se preguntaron quien era, algunos ya empezaban a sospechar ya que hace tres años un compañero de ellos se había ido del centro porque quedo huérfano y fue llevado a un orfanato.

Desde el pasillo se escuchaba los chillidos y gritos de las chicas que corrían tras de algo o alguien.

Un joven de pelo amarillo abrió rápidamente la puerta y la cerró, estaba sudando y obstruía la puerta para que nadie pasara, se escuchaban los gritos desde fuera de las chicas pidiendo entrar, diciendo lo guapo que estaba y de más cosas que censurare.

- Chicos, les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase Uzumaki Naruto. -


	2. Un beso accidental!

**Muchas gracias a todos por su Review y se me olvido comentar…no parejas Yaoi ni Yuri…**

**Tenten-haruno-chan: Lo siento pero odio el SasuTen**

**Jibril Hikari: Lo hecho, hecho esta, aparte ella ira cambiando de personalidad mas adelante.**

**Y aquí les dejo con el fic Dejen Review y sigo aceptando mas consejos sobre parejas.**

**Capitulo 1: Un Beso accidental.**

- ¡NARUTO! – Grito Kiba desde su asiento. - ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? -

- Señor Inuzuka, haga el favor de callarse y podrán hablar una vez acabada mi clase. – Dijo tajante su sensei.

- Si Kakashi-sensei. – Dijo Kiba. – Bien, señor Uzumaki siéntese al lado de las señoritas Hyuuga y Koishikawa. – Le dijo señalando a Hinata y Tenten.

Naruto va hasta el sitio señalado, la clase estaba dividida en tres dos columnas de alumnos y de seis estudiantes en cada fila, ósea, tres en una columna y tres en la otra.

Naruto se sentó en medio de Hinata y Tenten.

- Hola soy Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerla Koishikawa Tenten. – Dijo el rubio mientras le daba la mano.

- El placer es mío Naruto. – Dijo aceptando la mano del rubio.

- Hola…Naruto-kun. – Dijo en un susurro Hinata, pero sirvió para que el rubio lo escuchara.

- Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¡HE DICHO SILENCIO! – Grito el profesor interrumpiendo la después de Hinata.

Naruto hizo señas que significa que después hablaban.

Una vez terminada la hora, que era mas una clase de explicación sobre que harían durante todo el curso, casi todos se juntaron alrededor del rubio para preguntarle como estaba.

- ¿Naruto cuenta que tal te fue estos tres años? – Pregunto su amigo Kiba.

- Bueno como estarán al tanto, mis padres habían muerto hace tres años en un accidente de coche. Luego fui enviado al orfanato donde estuve hasta hace un mes cuando fui adoptado por quien ahora es mi tutor. – Explico sin muchos detalles el rubio.

- ¿Y quien es? – Pregunto su otro viejo amigo, Gaara.

- La verdad es que no lo conozco. – Todos en la sala se quedaron confusos. – Yo contacto con él a través de msn y él…pues me da el dinero para ir al insitito y todo lo que necesite. – Dijo Naruto.

- Es muy raro, que alguien pueda ser tutor de un chico y no estar presente para poder hacerse cargo ¿Es eso legal? – Pregunto Temari

- Me llego una carta donde mi tutor puso la petición y terminaron aceptándolo, aun no se porque me eligió a mi pero estoy muy agradecido con él, me dijo que le llamara MM o Tutor. – Explico Naruto.

En ese momento un profesor entra en la clase.

- Chicos sentaron en sus sitios, me llamo Yuuhi Kurenai y seré su profesora de Matemáticas, algunos me conocerán de otros cursos otros no. Bien empezaremos a hablar del plan de estudio de este curso.

La profesora se puso a explicar como serian los exámenes y la materia a dar, solo unos pocos prestaban atención a lo que decía.

- ¿Has visto lo mucho que ha cambiado Naruto? – Pregunto Ino a Sakura.

- Ha cambiado un poco ¿Y qué? Sasuke-kun sigue siendo más guapo y además es capitán del equipo. – Le contesto Sakura.

- Pues yo diría que están muy parejos, creo que incluso Naruto esta mejor, a lo mejor le pida salir. – Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

- Mejor, así Sasuke-kun será solo para mí. – Dijo airadamente la peli rosa. –

- ¿No te ha rechazado ya… - Se pone a buscar algo en su mochila y saca un cuaderno de tapa púrpura con borde de piel de color púrpura y se pone a leer. – 145252322 veces? – Dijo cerrando el libro.

- Si pero seguro que en realidad se hace el interesado. – Dándose falsas esperanzas.

- Como tú digas frentona. – Dijo Ino sin ganas de pelear.

Sakura saco un cuaderno de tapa rosa y también tenia en los borde de piel, como no rosado, y se puso a dibujar a ella y a Sasuke agarrados de la mano.

Por otra parte Shikamaru y Kankurou se encontraban hablando.

- Olle, Shikamaru te propongo un reto. – Dijo Kankurou.

- ¿De que se trata? – Pregunto su amigo perezoso.

- Te doy 28000 yenes si consigues ligarte a mi hermana. – Dijo este.

- ¿A tu hermana? – Pregunto Shikamaru sin levantar la vos.

- Si, si no lo consigues no pasa nada, pero tienes dos semanas máximo. –

- Bueno, siempre quise un skate nuevo, acepto, total será pan comido. –

- Eso crees tú. – Dijo con una risita.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de no entender lo que decía.

- Temari es muy difícil de tratar y más cuando se trata de chicos, lo tienes muy difícil. –

- Ja!, solo hay que saber las piezas en el momento adecuado.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba hablando con Tenten, ella le había contado como había ingresado al centro y como le había ido los dos años que llevaba, mientras Naruto le contó como le había ido todo en esos tres años que no estuvo en el centro. Hinata que estaba al lado de vez en cuando decía algo ya que no se atrevía a hablar mucho.

- Tenten, ¿Tienes msn? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Si claro… ¿Lo quieres? – Pregunto ella.

- Si, me gustaría poder hablar contigo, eres muy simpática. – Dijo con una sonrisa, que produjo una ruborizacion en ella sin saber porque. –

- Claro, toma ahora te lo apunto. – Saco un trozo de papel y se puso a apuntar. – Toma. – Y le expendio el trozo de papel. –

- Arigato Tenten. -

- Na…Naruto-kun …¿Me podrías ...dar el tuyo? – Pidió Hinata.

- Claro Hinata toma. – Agarro un trozo de papel, apunto su msn y se lo dio. –

- Arigato Naruto-kun. –

Temari miraba la escena y le dijo a Sasame.

- Creo que a tu hermana le gusta el nuevo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, parece buena persona

Terminada la hora la profesora se retiro y Kiba se acerco a Naruto.

- Olle Naruto, soy por la tarde son las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol, haber si consigues volver a ser el capitán. – Dijo Kiba.

- ¿El dobe capitán? No me hagan reír, se notaba que antes había menos nivel. – Dijo un Sasuke con aires de grandeza.

- Mira Sasuke, si te gane la otra vez te aguantas y no te preocupes pienso volver a ganarte, porque soy mejor que tu. – Dijo levantándose y poniéndose de cara a Sasuke.

- Eso tendremos que verlo dobe. – Dijo acercándose mas, chispas salían de los ojos de ambos, estaban uno frente al otro, parecía una pelea de miradas, de esas de las que parpadeas pierdes, sus frentes estaban a escasos centímetros.

- Teme. – Dijo Naruto.

- Dobe – Dijo Sasuke

- Teme -

- Dobe. -

- ¡CADA UNO QUE SE VALLA A SU ASIENTO! – Grito una mujer en la puerta.

Esto produjo que Hinata, que estaba mirando la pelea visual que tenia a su espalda se asustara y se moviera del sitio, con lo que golpeo con la mano al culo de Sasuke, pero lo peor estuvo por venir.

La mochila de Hinata estaba a pie de Sasuke y el se enredo con ella, produciendo que se cayera de frente y terminara besando en la boca a Naruto.

- Bien a la parejita, esta bien que se quieran pero por favor no delante de sus compañeros. – Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

- ¡SERAS MARICON, PARA QUE COÑO ME BESAS! – Grito el rubio cuando después de tres segundos se separaron y empezó a escupir.

- ¡FUE POR CULPA DE ESTA ESTUPIDA! – Dijo señalando a Hinata.

- ¡NO TE METAS CON ELLA MARICON! – Grito el rubio.

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI! – Grito Sasuke

- ¡PERO SI ERES UN MALDITO MARICON; MARICON! – Gritaba el rubio.

- Los dos se van de clase. – Dijo la mujer.

Ambos estaban ya fuera de clase y empezaron otra vez a insultarse, de los insultos pasaron a los golpes, Naruto le metió un gancho con la derecha que hizo que se golpeara contra la puerta y entro a la clase tirado por los suelos, Naruto que estaba en la entrada de la puerta, jadeaba y tenia la ropa desarreglada y el brazo derecho estirado.

- Ya me han artado, los dos al despacho del director, tu – señalando a Tenten. – Acompáñalos y dile al director todo lo que paso, y mas te vale por tu bien que le cuentes todo. – Amenazo ella.

- Hai, Anko-sensei. – Y así los tres se fueron al despacho del director.


	3. El Regreso del Akatsuki

**Hola a todos.**

**Nyuu-chan-14**

**kamy-chan: Ese es un error mío que pensé que se corrigió pero por lo visto no.**

**ana karen: La primera persona que me pide una pareja de profesores, aunque veré, pero el KakaKure me gusta.**

**Samantha uchiha: Pues la pelea les durara rato, puede que al final del fic sean amigos, o a mitad o nunca, aun no lo decidí.**

**Choznex: Te cuento, primero solo escogí algunas ideas de RW, pero ni idea no es plagearla solo las ideas que eran buenas pues las puse, Sakura será una especie de Mía, Sasuke pues algo así será nada mas que con su pinta de antisocial y de creído. Ino no será esa, ya que Ino también la puse como pija, en este la que al principio es la rebelde es Temari, como ya dije no lo haré calcado y si me sale ese no era mi plan y espero que te guste los siguientes capítulos.**

**Pandora84: Ok muchas gracias, y sobre las parejas sigo sin tenerlas pensadas la verdad, porque me parece algo pronto para ir empezando a tener parejas fijas, habrá lo de siempre algunos que le guste alguna pero se vuelven mas cariñosos pero sin llegar a noviazgo, o los noviazgos que duran un mes y listo, cosas asi.**

**Lo siento por esta parrafada y espero que les guste, si les gusto dejen Review.**

**Capitulo 2: El regreso del Akatsuki**

Naruto, Tenten y Sasuke bajaban en silencio las escaleras del primer piso para ir al despacho del director.

- Olle Tenten, ¿Quién es esa profesora? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Es Anko-sensei, profesora de música y baile, nos estuvo explicando como serie la clase. – Le contesto.

- ¿Y que comento? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Pues que nos hará prueba de canto y de baile. – Le contesto ella.

- Valla perdida de tiempo. – Intervino Sasuke.

- Pues para mi es interesante. – Dijo la chica del grupo.

- ¿A ti quien te pregunto? – Pregunto con desprecio el pelinegro.

- Tu cállate, no le hables así, ¿Qué te crees superior al resto o que? – Dijo enfadado un rubio.

- No me lo creo – Hizo una pausa y continúo. - lo soy. Aparte da igual, no duraras mucho tiempo en el centro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Tenten asustada.

- He oído que la organización Akatsuki ha vuelto, para liberar este centro de todos los becarios y algunos estupidos, ojala vallan a por ti también Naruto. – Les contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿El Akatsuki? – Pregunto la chica de pelo marrón.

- Era un organización de estudiantes que decía que liberaría el centro de quienes no merezcan permanecer en el, esto hace mas referencia a los becarios. – Le dijo el rubio. – Pero no te preocupes, si llevas dos años aquí es que ya no han actuado. -

- Desde que te fuiste lo dejaron pero estoy seguro que volverán este año. – Contesto muy seguro de sus palabras el moreno.

- Pues yo me encargare de desmantelarla. – Dijo también seguro de lo que decía el rubio.

- Jajaja, tú…no me hagas reír, seria mejor que no te metieras con ellos, o también serás el blanco de ellos. – Le sugirió el moreno.

- Yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras. –

Y así ya llegaron al despacho del director, Tenten le contó todo, incluyendo el beso, y el director se quedo a darle una larga y aburrida charla de moral y ética que lamentablemente Tenten también se tuvo que comer.

**Mientras en una clase de 3º Bachiller.**

- Que suerte que el profesor no ha venido. – Dijo un chico.

- Si, ahora podremos planear nuestro regreso, el regreso del Akatsuki. – Dijo uno con pelo negro.

- Bien chicos, venir todos, iremos a nuestro escondite y ahí planearemos el primer golpe. – Todos asintieron y salieron de clase.

**En algún lugar del centro.**

Había un total de nueve personas, ocho estaban en círculo mientras que uno estaba en medio, el del medio fue el primero en hablar. Estaban todos vestidos con una capa negra que le cubrían todo el cuerpo y tenían algunas nubes rojas.

- Gracias a todos por venir a la primera reunión del Akatsuki en tres años. – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió. – Puede que algunos no conozcan al nuevo miembro, Deidara da un paso a delante. – Ordeno este.

- Si Pain-sama. – La persona nombraba dio un paso adelante.

- Bueno, según mi información los becarios han aumentado desde hace tres años, bien ¿Por donde desean empezar? – Pregunto este.

- Pain-sama, yo sugiero empezar por 3º de la eso, es donde mas becarios se encuentran de todos los niveles escolares. – Informo uno dando un paso adelante, Deidara había vuelto a su lugar.

- Bien Sasori, ¿Alguna idea más? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Yo, sugiero la clase de mi hermano, en ella se encuentran dos becarias, Tenten y Sasame, aparte he visto que ha vuelto Naruto-kun.

- Ese mocoso otra vez… Gracias Itachi. –

- Pain-sama, ¿Quién es Naruto? – Pregunto Deidara.

- Hace tres años, nosotros seguíamos con nuestra organización, pero ese rubio se interpuso en nuestros planes y por poco nos agarran, por su culpa tuvimos que tomar este tiempo de descanso… pero esta vez acabaremos con él. – Dijo seguro el que parecía el jefe de la banda.

- Muchas gracias. – Le agradeció Deidara.

- Bien tomaremos primero la orden de Sasori y después iremos a por la de Itachi, ahora les diré los grupos y lo que harán en primer lugar. – Dijo Pain

- Itachi y Kizame. – Ambos miraron a Pain. – Ustedes se encargaran de la pancarta de que hemos vuelto. –

- Hai Pain-sama. – Dijeron ambos.

- Sasori y Deidara. – Ambos miraron a Pain. – Ustedes tiraran desde el primer piso los papeles de los nombres de las personas que son blanco del Akatsuki. –

- Hai Pain-sama. – Dijeron ambos.

- Hidan y Kizuku. – Ambos miraron a Pain. – Tienen que conseguir la información actualizada de todos los becarios. –

- Hai Pain-sama – Dijeron ambos.

- Por ultimo, Tobi y Zetsu. – Ambos lo miraron. – Ustedes tienen que vigilar a Naruto, no podemos permitir que vuelva a meterse en nuestros planes. –

- Hai Pain-sama. – Dijeron ambos.

- Bien, se levanta la primera sesión oficial del Akatsuki, así que ir y cumplir sus misiones, espero que este año todo valla bien. – Y todos los presentes se retiraron.

Después de la gran charla y de una advertencia de expulsión, ya que según el director, en el centro Elite Konoha School no se podían dar esa clase de comportamiento ya que le quitaba el prestigio que poseía este.

Ambos cuando llegaron a la entrada del centro, donde a la derecha se encontraban las escaleras se encontraron con un cartel.

**El Akatsuki ha vuelto para cumplir lo que hace tres años no pudo. **

- Ya te lo había dicho dobe, pobre Tenten, tendrá que dejar el centro. – Dijo burlonamente.

- Ja, que te piensas que lo permitiré, puede que hace tres años no lo conseguí, pero esta vez lo haré definitivamente.

En ese momento por el primer piso pasa un hombre con capucha negra con nubes rojas y empieza a tirar papeles, Naruto agarra uno de ellos y se pone a leer.

_Lista de blancos del Akatsuki._

…

…

…

…

_Koishikawa__ Tenten_

_Koishikawa Sasame_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto corrio por las escaleras y el tipo se estaba escapando, entonces antes de que se fuera a una clase salto hacia él y lo derribo, se coloco ensima de este y le quito el sombrero de paja.

- No puede ser. – Dijo el rubio sorprendido.


	4. Un estupido examen y trabajo en grupo

**Choznex: ¿Reto? Yo no te lanze ningun reto solo te explique los personajes y dije espero que te guste el capitulo, ¿donde ves tu un reto?**

**Si Akatsuki sera la "Logia", porque la idea esa de la Logia me gusto por eso lo puse, y se llama Akatsuki. Sobre el grupo de musica aun no decidi, incluso no decidi si al final lo hare… **

**Tenten-haruno-chan: No se si decias que fuera SasuSasa, porque dijistes al final se enamoren y no se si decias Tenten o Sasame…**

**Sobre el final ¿Que te confundio? Si no lo entendes te digo lo que no entiendas, pero dime que parte es…**

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen comentario **

**Capitulo 3: Un estupido examen y un trabajo en grupo.**

- No puede ser. – Dijo el rubio incrédulo. - ¿Una…marioneta? – Pregunto para si mismo.

Efectivamente, la persona que entregaba las listas de blancos del Akatsuki no era ni mas ni menos que una simple marioneta vestida con el traje del Akatsuki.

- ¡MIERDA! – Grito mientras empezó a pegarle a la marioneta.

A unos metros de la escenas dos personas veían como estaba enfurecido el rubio.

- Mi…marioneta. – Dijo tristemente una persona de pelo rojo.

- No te preocupes Sasori, seguro que lo puedes reparar. – Intento alentarlo la otra persona.

- Las marionetas son artes, no se puede tratar así al arte. – Seguía triste viendo la escena de cómo el rubio destrozaba su marioneta a base de puñetazos.

- Vamos, vamos, no conseguirás nada si sigues lamentándote, yo me ocupare del chico que pague por lo que te ha hecho. – Dijo con una sonrisa su compañero.

- Muchas gracias Deidara. – Dijo también feliz Sasori.

- De nada y ahora vamos a informar que nuestra misión fue un éxito. – Dijo la rubia.

Y así ambos se fueron del pasillo y entraron en sus clases.

Mientras Tenten fue a intentar calmar al rubio y decirle que así no conseguía nada, entonces el rubio, agarro la marioneta y la tiro por la ventana, se encontraban en un tercer piso.

Sasuke se junto con ellos pero no dijo nada, directamente pasaba del tema, no era de su incumbencia.

Entonces los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a su clase, donde aun Anko estaba dando clases.

Tocaron la puerta y ella les dejo pasar.

- ¿Ya están mas tranquilos? – Pregunto con un toque irónico en su voz.

Los chicos ni siquiera contestaron y Tenten se apresuro a hablar con ella. Le explico todo lo ocurrido con el director y la advertencia que les puso.

- Muchas gracias por todo, bueno sus compañeros les explicara todo lo que he dicho yo hoy. – Dijo y en ese momento sonó la campana que daba paso al recreo.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron los últimos en salir a la vez que Anko y antes que salieran se cruzo con ellos y les dijo.

- Sabéis, las relaciones entre hombres me gusta mucho, espero que no lo dejéis. – Dijo con una risa.

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke pensaron en responderle, ya se habían ganado una visita al director el primer día y no querían otra por contestar mal a un profesor, lo único que hicieron fue, mirarse con odio y salieron sin mirarse.

- Estos chicos, encima que son muy guapos. – Dijo Anko antes de cerrar la clase.

Todos estaban corriendo por los pasillos, las chicas de las clases de primero, segundo y tercero buscaban locamente tanto al Uchiha como al Uzumaki.

El Uchiha se fue a un rincón del instituto con otros chicos de otras clases, de la suya solo fue Kankurou. Mientras que el Uzumaki se dirigió a fuera, donde se encontraba el campo de fútbol, se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban a los borde de este, al instante se acercaron Shikamaru, Gaara y Kiba.

- Hola Naruto, con buen pie has empezado las clases. – Se rió Kiba en su amigo.

- Podemos hablar de otra cosa, ¿Si?, gracias. – El rubio no estaba muy contento con los acontecimientos de lo que llevaba de día.

- Es que eres muy molesto Naruto. – Le dijo su amigo perezoso.

- Hace tres años que no nos vemos y sigues con lo de "que molesto", es que no cambias Shikamaru. – Pregunto el rubio.

- Es molesto cambiar. –

- Dejando de lado estas cosas, ¿Al final te presentaras a las pruebas de este año? – Pregunto su fiel amigo Kiba.

- Bueno no lo tenía pensado la verdad, pero creo que si me apuntare, total ya saben que el fútbol es lo que mas me gusta. – Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio. - ¿Y quien mas se presenta? – Pregunto.

- Pues, tu, yo, Sasuke, Chouji, Lee, Neji y Sai. – Dijo Kiba.

- ¿Sai? ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Es uno que llego nuevo el año pasado, pero no se porque aun no ha venido, aunque lo mismo paso el año pasado, el primer día no vino. – Respondió Kiba.

- Gaara, estas muy callado, ¿Por qué no dices nada? – Pregunto el oji azul.

- Solo vine a ver como estabas, ya sabes que no suelo hablar mucho. – Respondió el peli rojo.

- Lo se, pero aun así algo podes hablar, ¿Dime ya tienes novia? – Pregunto picadamente a su amigo.

- Pues no, tampoco tengo tanto interés en tener una. – Dijo sin ningún cambio en su rostro.

- Seguro que te gusta alguna pero no te da pelota. – Dijo entre risas Kiba.

- Seguro que tu si tienes ¿no Kiba? – Pregunto Gaara.

- Ehh…bueno, no tengo, pero podría tener cuando quiera. – Dijo airadamente el joven.

- Ya claro… ¿Y tu Shikamaru has pensado algo con Temari? – Pregunto el peli rojo.

- Así que también lo sabes, que molesto. – Dio un suspiro.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Pues que hice una apuesta con Kankurou haber si me ligaba a Temari. – Dijo pesadamente el peli piña.

- Bueno y tu Naruto ¿que tal vas de novias hE? – Pregunto su amigo Kiba.

- Acabo de llegar hoy, como esperas que tenga novia. – Le critico a su amigo

- Hemos visto que tienes muchos fan's, ¿Pero de clase te mola alguna? – Pregunto picadamente Kiba.

- Pues…ahora que lo piensas…me sigue gustando Sakura-chan…pero no tanto como antes…creo que ya no siento lo mismo por ella que antes. – Explico el rubio.

- Claro…ahora te gusta Sasuke. – Embromo Kiba.

- ¿!QUE?! Vuelve a decirlo y te mato. – Amenazo el oji azul.

En ese momento sonó la campana dando lugar otra vez a las clases, todos se dirigieron a sus clases, tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki no se libraron de alguna de sus fan's.

Mientras subían las escaleras, hubo un pequeño atasco, que hizo que se empujaran, de mala suerte uno empujo a Hinata que estaba distraída y se callo para atrás, de no ser porque el rubio estaba detrás de ella y la salvo.

- Hinata, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el rubio mientras sostenía a Hinata en brazos.

- He…si…gracias Naruto-kun. – Se sonrojo al instante al estar en los fuertes brazos de la persona que había amado desde pequeños.

- Bien, ten mas cuidado. – Y la dejo mientras él seguía subiendo las escaleras.

Hinata se quedo mirándolo mientras el rubio entraba en clase y se sonrojo al recordar el haber estado en sus brazos por unos segundos.

- Vamos Hinata, que llegamos tarde. – Dijo su amiga.

- Si Sakura-chan, lo siento. – Dijo intentando dejar a un lado su sonrojo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto la peli rosa.

- No…no es nada Sakura-chan. – Dijo con una sonrisa la Hyuuga.

- Si tu lo dices. Anda mira ahí esta Sasuke-kun… ¡SAKUKE-KUN! – Grito mientras fue al lado del peli negro.

Todos estaban ya dentro de clase, hablaban de las cosas que hablan adolescentes, problemas con su padres, lo buena que estaba una chica o un chico, lo molesto que era el centro. Hasta que hizo su entrada un profesor.

- Hola a todos, me llamo Sarutobi Asuma, para ustedes Asuma-sensei y les daré Química durante este curso. – Explico el recién regado profesor. – Primero que nada, haremos un examen para ver cuales son sus conocimientos. – Acto seguido una ¡¿QUÉ?! Sonó por toda la clase, el profesor se tapo los oídos del gran grito. – Examen, lo he dicho sordos, ahora sepárense, tienen solo 55 minutos. –

Viendo que el profesor iba en serio se dispusieron a separarse hasta que quedaron todos sin compañero al lado y en cinco columnas.

Asuma fue repartiendo las hojas en blanco y la hoja del examen, muchos gestos se vieron cuando dio el examen, sorpresa, angustia, dolor y algún que otro sin emoción o no tan negativas.

- Bien empiecen cuando quieran y nada de copiarse, tengo muy buena vista. – Y se sentó en su asiendo mientras veía a todos los alumno.

Todos empezaron su examen, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke no tenían problemas, se lo sabían de sobra, eran quienes mayores notas sacaban. Luego Shino, Gaara, Kiba y Shikamaru eran los siguientes solían sacar a veces notas altas y otras bajas, dependía de la asignatura, nunca mostraban grandes emociones en un examen ni de alegría ni de tristeza.

Luego, estaban Ino, Kankurou, Temari y Chouji quienes siempre sacaban entre el cuatro y el cinco, siempre se quejaban de que los exámenes eran muy difíciles y que tenían poco tiempo para estudiar.

Y por ultimo se encontraban Lee y Naruto, ambos suspendían casi siempre y solo se salvaban en el examen final de Junio, incluso, han tenido que ir a Septiembre alguna vez.

Naruto estaba actualmente entre nervioso y enfadado, nervioso porque no se sabia casi nada, las preguntas teóricas no las sabia y las practicas apenas, solo podía contestar el apartado uno y dos de seis apartados. Enfadado porque era demasiado difícil según su punto de vista, incluso, no podía copiarse.

Lee aseguraba que la fuerza de la juventud le ayudaría a aprobar el joven examen que su profesor le había puesto. Como le decía Gai-sensei, Confía en la fuerza de la juventud y todo ira bien.

Hinata, que estaba al lado de Naruto, podía ver como de mal le iba, aparte del nombre, la fecha y dos líneas no había puesto mas, se preguntaba si debía ayudarle o no. Naruto era demasiado bueno como para arriesgar el examen de otro por copiarse, eso Hinata lo sabia, ya que en otros años intento también ayudarle y siempre pasaba lo mismo, casi los agarran y Naruto termina por no aceptar.

- Na…Naruto-kun… - Intento llamarlo en un susurro.

Naruto lo escucho apenas y se giro, vio a Hinata que lo estaba llamando.

- Si…quieres…te…puedo…dejar…mí…examen. – Dijo nerviosa y murmurando.

Naruto por una parte se alegro, pero por otra no quería perjudicarla, pero por otra parte ella se ofreció voluntariamente ayudarla, en su mente tenia un lió.

- Naruto-kun…toma. – Y le paso la hoja, el profesor parecía no darse cuenta, estando mirando a toda la clase, la hoja callo en su mesa y se puso a copiar durante los 25 minutos que le quedaban.

Por otra parte Temari estaba casi igual que el rubio, no se sabia casi nada y faltaba poco para entregarlo y lo entregaría en blanco, cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba.

- Temari…toma… - Dijo Shikamaru en un susurro extendiéndole su examen.

Temari no lo pensó y agarro el examen y se puso a copiarlo, por lo visto el profesor seguía sin verlos, ella después pensaría porque Shikamaru la ha ayudado pero ahora tenia que copiar. Aunque primero miro a ver si era solo una broma, pero no, las respuestas estaban bien explicadas y si se tenia un mínimo de conocimiento se veía que estaban bien.

Naruto y Temari no eran los únicos con problemas en el examen, otra rubia, (y luego dicen que los rubios no son tontos xD) tenia los mismos problemas que ellos, no entendía nada de nada sobre las preguntas.

- Ino… ¿Quieres mi examen? – Pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Kiba? – Pregunto sin girarse.

- Si soy yo…toma. – Y le paso el examen por debajo de la mesa, ella lo agarro.

- Gracias. – Y se dispuso a copiar.

Cuando solo quedaban tres minutos, termino de copiar y le devolvió la hoja, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, por lo menos eso pensaba él, ya que no hizo ningún gesto o una señal, miraba a todos con la misma cara desde que empezó el examen.

En la hoja de Shikamaru ponía en lápiz, _A la salida hablamos_. Mientras que en la de Hinata ponía, _Muchas Gracias, me has salvado, te lo recompensare_. En el de Kiba ponía. _Gracias Kiba, me has ayudado mucho_.

Hinata se sonrojo y borro la notita, al igual que Shikamaru y Kiba.

Pasaron los tres minutos y sonó la campana de final de la clase, entonces el profesor se sobresalto.

- Ah… ¿Qué? ¿Ya es la hora? – Todos los alumnos lo miraron muy confundido y con sorpresa. – Me he vuelvo a quedar dormido con los ojos abiertos. – Dijo frotando su nuca.

**En las afueras de Tokio.**

- Olle, hermano ¿Escuchases eso? – Pregunto un hombre a su hermano.

- Si sonó como un ¿¡Queeeee?! O algo así…

**En Elite Konoha School.**

A todos se le cayo la quijada al suelo, tanto por tener cuidado de copiarse o no poder hacerlo para que el profesor estuviera dormido en medio de clase.

- Ir entregando los exámenes. –

- ¿Cómo que se quedo dormido? – Grito una rubia.

- Si, bueno, es un problema que tengo desde pequeño, cuando me concentro en algo caigo dormido con los ojos abiertos. – Se reía el profesor.

Todos tenían una gota de sudor en su cabeza, pero fueron hacia delante y entregaron sus exámenes.

Luego volvieron a juntar las mesas y entro el siguiente profesor.

- Hola a todos, soy Momochi Zabuza, para ustedes Zabuza-sensei, les daré clase de educación física. Lo primero que todo, este mes no empezaremos con deporte, este mes será teórico. – Para los chicos fue una mala noticia, para las chicas no, excepto Temari, que prefería la práctica a lo teórico.

- Tendrán que hacer un trabajo sobre los músculos y el calentamiento, lo harán en pareja de tres personas y ahora diré con quien va cada uno. – Dijo mientras sacaba una libreta. -

- Uzumaki Naruto vas con…


	5. Conociendo a una chica

**Mizuru Temari: Me alegro que te halla gustado**

**Nyuu-chan-14: No podia poner a todos los alumnos como super dotados, habia algunos que no les de bien las asignarutas y pense en ellos dos . **

**Pandora84: Diria que lo siento pero lo hago a proposito xD**

**AesculapX: Pues si…pero bueno ya estan los equipos decididos y seguro que te gustara.**

**Tenten-haruno-chan: Es verdad, en realidad quize poner grupos…en que estaria yo pensando…la verdad con mi memoria no me acuerdo xD**

**Bien espero que les guste y dejen mas Review que aunque parezca tonto me entretengo leyendolos xD**

**Capitulo 4: Conociendo a una chica.**

- Uzumaki Naruto vas con Hyuuga Hinata y Koishikawa Tenten, sigamos, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara y Haruno Sakura, siguiente, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Temari e Inuzuka Kiba, siguiente grupo, Yamanaka Ino, Sai y Koishikawa Sasame, siguiente grupo, Sabaku No Kankurou, Aburame Shino y Rock Lee y ultimo grupo, Hyuuga Neji, Hakú y Akimichi Chouji. – Dijo el profesor.

Algunos como Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura e Ino les agrado demasiado el grupo en el que cayeron, Naruto y Tenten por estar juntos en el grupo ya que para lo poco que se conocían al otro le parecía muy buena persona, Kiba porque estaba Temari, quien para él era de las mas guapa de la clase, Ino por estar en el mismo grupo que Sai, Sakura por estar con Sasuke y Hinata por estar con Naruto, mientras que Shikamaru solo por estar mas cerca de ganar su apuesta. Otros como Sasuke, Gaara, Sasame, Kankurou, Shino, Neji y Chouji le daba un poco por igual, casi todos eran muy reservados, como Gaara, Shino, Neji y Chouji, otros como Kankurou y Sasuke no se fijaban en ninguna persona especial ni por amistad y en cuanto a Sasame pues prefería estar con Temari o su hermana.

En cuanto a Lee no les gusto un pelo su equipo por no estar con su amada Sakura.

- Recordar tienen un mes para entregarme el trabajo, quien no lo entregue tendrá un cero en la teoría y le suspenderé también la practica, con lo cual es un cero en el trimestre. – Dijo el profesor serio.

Todos estaban un poco asustado de las exigencias del profesor, los mas listos pues no, pero quienes eran mas vagos y poco trabajadores vieron como tendrían que cambiar de planes, otros como Shikamaru directamente les pareció problemático y dejo de pensar en eso.

Durante toda la hora el profesor se puso a explicar como seria la clase y como debía ser presentado el trabajo teórico.

Cuando sonó el timbre el profesor se marcho dejando a los estudiantes guardando todo para irse ya que por el día de hoy habían terminado.

- Naruto, Hinata, ¿Qué les parece empezar el trabajo mañana en mi casa? – Pregunto Tenten a sus dos compañeros.

- Por mi bien, mientras antes mejor. – Dijo Naruto.

- Si me viene bien. – Dijo Hinata.

- Bien mañana quedamos en la plaza que esta aquí abajo del instituto a las seis de la tarde. – Informo esta.

- Ok. – Dijeron ambos.

Todos empezaron a salir de las clases y marcharse del instituto, algunos se subían a sus elegantes coches, otros a sus potentes motos y otros directamente iban andado porque vivían cerca.

Naruto vivía más o menos cerca, diez calles mas abajo pero él no tenia nadie que lo llevara en coche, tampoco tenia la moto, ya que por un accidente en verano la tiene destrozada y su tutor no le paga el arreglo y la BMX prefirió dejarla.

Cuando salía por la puerta y doblo para caminar camino abajo se choco con alguien. Esa persona cayo al suelo.

- Lo siento es que no miraba por donde iba y… - Pero se callo cuando vio a quien había tirado, era una chica rubia con el uniforme del instituto

[imghttp://i233. se queda mirando a la rubia, ella se quedo sentada en el suelo y abrió un ojo, ya que el otro lo tenia tapado por el flequillo, y vio el mismo color azul que los suyos, eran muy bonitos.

- Yo…yo…lo siento. – Dijo ayudando a levantar los libros que se le habían caído.

- No pasa nada, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba. – Dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

- Esto es tuyo toma. – Dijo dándole unos libros.

- Muchas gracias. – Recogiendo los libros.

- Bueno yo me tengo que irme…adiós. – Dijo empezando a andar.

- Espera…¿Vas por ahí? – Señalando la calle para abajo.

- Si. –

- Yo también, ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos juntos? – Pregunto la rubia.

- Claro, no veo porque no…¿Tu nombre es? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Deidara, ¿El tuyo? –

- Naruto. –

- Un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun. – Esto hizo que Naruto se ruborizara.

- El gusto es mío. –

Los dos rubios fueron caminando sin decir nada, se miraban de reojo sin decir nada, cada uno estaba en su propio pensamiento.

- Es muy lindo, lastima que el jefe quiera que sea expulsado, pero bueno, me puedo divertir un poco con él antes de que esto pase. – Pensaba Deidara.

- Joder como esta, es súper guapa, lo malo es que creo que es mas mayor que yo, pero eso no me importa la verdad, no vendría mal tener una novia…aunque las de mi clase tampoco están tan mal que digamos…eso me recuerda que tengo que ir al entrenamiento. – Como ven, los pensamientos del rubio son…un poco desordenados.

Después de bajar un par de calles Deidara aviso a Naruto que tenía que girar.

- Bueno espero poder verte otro día Naruto-kun. – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba.

Naruto no pudo decir nada ya que se fue corriendo, se quedo muy sonrojado y tacándose la mejilla por la zona donde la había besado.

En un coche negro que estaba aparcado pero en marcha habían dos personas mirando la escena.

- ¿Celoso Sasori? – Pregunto uno de las personas al otro.

- ¿Yo, celoso, de qué? – Pregunto el peli rojo.

- Puede que estés celoso de Naruto por estar tan cerca de Deidara. – Sasori miro para otro lado enfadado. – O de Deidara por estar tan cerca de Naruto. – Esto hizo girar a Sasori bruscamente y empezó a ahorcar a su amigo.

- Eres idiota Hidan o solo entrenas. –

- Tranquilo, oye, que no puedo respirar. – Decía mientras le faltaba el aire.

- Y vas diciendo que eres inmortal. –

- Joder eso es una simple chorrada, ¿Cómo esperas que sea inmortal? – Le explico Hidan.

- Encima el muy carbón se cargo mi marioneta. – Dijo con rabia.

- Es verdad que la tiro desde el tercer piso, quedo hecha mierda. – Se empezó a reír Hidan.

- Venga vamos nos, que tengo que llegar pronto y pedir otra marioneta por E-bay. – Dijo enfadado Sasori.

- Vale. – Entonces Hidan arranco el coche y se fueron.

Mientras el rubio ya había llegado a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue comer algo de ramen, su comida favorita, después de eso se puso a jugar con Kyuubi, un pequeño zorro que había encontrado en un bosque cuando se fue de acampada con sus padres hace cuatro años, los padres consiguieron que Naruto pudiera quedarse con su mascota, a la que le tenia mucho cariño, legalmente, solo que no podía sacarla a la calle.

Después de jugar con Kyuubi en el patio de su casa, que era muy grande, fue a encender su ordenador y su MSN.

Una vez encendido agrego el MSN de algunos de sus amigos y alguna de las chicas que en el recreo y salida del colegio se lo dieron porque querían hablar con él.

Cuando termino una ventana salto en su pantalla.

NM: Hola Naruto.

…:::[(Naruto):::…: Hola Tutor.

NM: He visto los pequeños problemas que has tenido en el instituto.

…:::[(Naruto):::…: ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

NM: Soy tu Tutor, tengo que estar al tanto de todo. ¿Disfrutaste el beso?

…:::[(Naruto):::…: No quiero ni recodarlo, ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

NM: ¿Qué tal has visto a tus compañeros?

…:::[(Naruto):::…: Bien, algunos han cambiado bastantes, también conocí a dos chicas nuevas que son hermanas.

NM: ¿Son guapas?

…:::[(Naruto):::…: Bueno, si lo son…pero que digo, ¿A ti que te importa?

NM: Solo me preocupo un poco por ti, no me gustaría verte con cualquiera por ahí.

…:::[(Naruto):::…: Ya seguro…bueno yo tengo que ir hacer los deberes, que luego he quedado.

NM: Suerte con la elección de capitán, has mejorado mucho te lo mereces.

…:::[(Naruto):::…: El primer cumplido…el cielo se va a caer.

NM: Y no esperes otro en mucho tiempo.

…:::[(Naruto):::…: Se desconecto.

Naruto dejo descargando el Emule, donde tenias algunas canciones y películas.

Se puso rápidamente ha hacer el único deber que le mandaron de biología, era muy aburrida la biología para él, pero el deber es el deber.

Después de terminar el deber se fue a dormir hasta que se levanto dos horas mas tarde. Se fue a duchar y se cambio de ropa, la necesaria para el fútbol, calcetines, pantalón corto, camisa de manga corta, todo del equipo de Japón.

Se acerco al campo de fútbol sala siete que tiene el instituto, llego donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Grito el saludo el rubio.

- Oh, Hola Naruto. – Le saludo Kiba.

- Hola Naruto-kun, veo que la fuerza de la juventud esta en ti. – Dijo Lee.

El resto de gente simplemente le saludo con un movimiento de mano, excepto Sasuke que paso de él.

- Este es Naruto-san. – Pregunto un chico.

- ¿Si soy yo y tu eres? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Ah, este es Sai. – Le dijo Kiba.

- Oh, un gusto conocerte Sai. –

- Igualmente, aunque tienes cara de idiota. –

- ¡¿Qué?! – El rubio estaba furioso.

- Déjalo, suele decir todo lo que piensa, y casi siempre lo que dice termina siendo verdad. – A Naruto este comentario lo enfureció aun mas.

- Hola chicos. – Saludo una persona.

¿Quién será la misteriosa persona?


	6. Un Partido

**Perdonarme todos por el gran retraso que he tenido a la hora de escribir el siguiente capitulo, espero que quienes en su tiempo lo vieron aun puedan seguirlo, lo siento de verdad.**

**Capitulo 5: Un partido**

- Ah Ino. – Dijo Naruto, luego miro bien ya que vio que mas personas estaban detrás de ella. – Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Sasame, Hinata. ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto el rubio llamando por su nombre a cada una de sus compañeras que estaban yendo detrás de Ino.

- Pues hemos venido a ver que tal lo hacen. – Dijo Temari.

- Yo solo vine para ver a Sasuke-kun. – Afirmo la peli rosa.

- Como sea, ¿Cuándo empiezan? – Pregunto Temari.

- Aun no ha venido Gai-sensei, pero estará al llegar. – Informo Kiba.

Y en ese momento un grito, como si de un oso en celo se tratase.

- ¡BUENOS DIAS MIS JOVENES ALUMNOS! – Grito una persona que corría hacia donde estaban ellos, tenia el pelo negro como si a la hora de cortárselo agarro un tazón y corto los bordes, usaba un traje de una pieza verde y de sus dientes salía un extraño brillo de gloria.

- Hola Gai-sensei. – Respondieron todos mas como obligación que un saludo cordial, excepto un alumno que iba vestido igual que él.

- Bien me alegro que hallan venido todos, mira por donde, tenemos espectadores, veo que los chicos de hoy en día son demasiado espabilados, recuerdo yo cuando… - Y así se iba a poner a contar una historia de no ser porque un rubio les salvo la vida a todos.

- Gai-sensei, todos tenemos ganas de escuchar su historia…pero tenemos un poco de prisa, si podríamos empezar lo antes posible mejor. – Le explico el rubio a su profesor que lo miraba atentamente.

- Bien, pues todos a correr 12 minutos alrededor del campo, luego calentamiento de 3 minutos, cada uno como quiera yo estaré observando que tal lo hacéis. – Y con eso sonó el silbato y todos partieron a correr.

Después de la carrera en la que nadie podía hablar, cada uno hizo los tres minutos de calentamiento acorde a su personalidad, mas o menos intenso, mas o menos movilidades etc…

- Muy bien chicos, los de 2º se han presentado voluntarios para ayudarme a elegir capitán, con lo cual ustedes se enfrentaran a ellos ¡Para demostrar que la llama de la juventud esta en ustedes! – Dijo Gai-sensei mientras levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha y enseñaba los dientes en una sonrisa torpe.

- Hai, Gai-sensei lo haremos lo mejor posible. – Dijo su pequeño alumno Lee.

- Lee.

- Gai-sensei.

- Lee. – Y así se pasaron cinco minutos mientras se abrazaban y lloraban, tras una puesta de sol que a saber de donde salio.

- Bien chicos, es hora de jugar cada uno a su puesto, y empieza el partido.

Y así empezó el partido de fútbol, Chouji era el portero, Kiba defensa izquierdo, Sai defensa derecho, Lee central, Shikamaru central derecho, Naruto delantero izquierdo, Sasuke delantero derecho.

El partido comenzó con el saque del 1º curso, todo eran buenos pases hasta que la agarro Sasuke, que empezó a irse solo de todo el equipo contrario, pero a llegar a portería fallo. Las cosas ya no pintaron tan bien, el equipo empezó a desmontarse, tanto Kiba como Sai dejaban sus puestos de defensas y peligraba mucho la oportunidad de marcar, Sasuke iba jugando solo, Shikamaru solo se ponía a decir que podía hacer cada uno pero nadie le hacia caso, Naruto no veía apoyo en el equipo y el pobre Chouji se veía indefenso ante la avalancha de tiros. Pasados el primer tiempo el partido llego al descanso con un 0-3 a favor del equipo de 2º.

- ¿Pero que les pasa? – Pregunto Naruto al entrar al vestuario.

- Hacemos lo que podemos. – Contesto Kiba.

- De eso nada, aquí cada uno va a su bola, así es imposible ganar. – Critico Naruto.

- Hace tiempo que dejamos el juego en equipo. – Le respondió Shikamaru.

- Pues es hora de recuperarlo, no podemos dejar que nos ganen. –

- Yo tengo una estrategia montada, con el primer tiempo he podido ver la forma de jugar de ellos, he idee algunas estrategias. – Dijo Shikamaru.

- Bueno, quienes estén dispuestos a ayudar que levanten la mano y se acerquen. – Dijo Naruto a todos sus compañeros.

Rápidamente Chouji, Lee, levantaron la mano, Kiba y Sai tardaron un poco pero también lo hicieron, el único que no lo hizo fue Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke tu pasas no? – Pregunto Naruto.

- No necesito de estupidas estrategias, lo haré solo. – Dijo con aires de grandeza.

- Serás… - Decía Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Shikamaru que puso su mano su hombro.

- Déjalo, podemos hacerlo con o sin él. –

- Bien, ya que estamos todos pueden contar. –

Y así Shikamaru empezó a contar la estrategia que con suerte, podrías llevarle a la victoria.

El segundo tiempo empezó, sacando 2º, Sasuke fue lanzado a por ellos y les quito el balón pero con el rebote se le alejo un poco y en eso Naruto aprovecho para llevársela, se fue por el extremo derecho y centro al póster izquierdo de la portería donde se encontraba Lee, salto y le dio con la cabeza pero la dirección del balón no fue la portería si no el punto de penalti donde Kiba iba corriendo, pego al balón tan fuerte pudo y marco gol. Y con las estrategias de Shikamaru pudieron remontar hasta quedar 3-3.

Quedaban solo dos minutos, un saque de banda desde medio campo a favor de la clase de 1º, la tensión estaba en el aire, las chicas que antes gritaban en los goles o animando a los jugadores estaban calladas ante cualquier acontecimiento.

Kiba hace el saque para Shikamaru, este se va de uno y se la pasa a Sai, que sube por la banda derecha, Naruto que se encontraba en el centro la recibe, pero este termina rodeado por dos defensas, solo encuentra una salida y es pasársela a Sasuke que se encuentra delante de él, opta por esta opción y luego adelanta a los defensas.

Sasuke se encuentra en el punto de penalti cubierto por un defensa, apenas le queda tiempo, es un defensa duro de pelar, de todas las veces anteriores no consiguió irse de él nunca, pero ve a Naruto correr a su lado, en un principio le ignora y parece llevarse el balón por el lado contrario.

Naruto decepcionado por la acción de su compañero agacha la cabeza pero un grito le devuelve al terreno de juego.

- Cojelo idiota. – Sasuke le hace un pase a través de las piernas del defensa.

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces la recibe y va directo hacia el portero, este se prepara para tirar pero hace otro pase hacia Sasuke, el portero que no se lo ve venir no puede hacer nada para evitar que el balón llegue hasta este y remate.

Gai-sensei tipa el final del partido en el mismo momento que el balón toda la red de la portería contraria, final del encuentro 4-3 a favor de equipo de la clase 1º.

Las chicas y los chicos gritan en felicidad, los de 2º se marchan contentos por un partido bien jugado pero de lamentable resultado para ellos.

Naruto le sonríe a Sasuke pensando que por una vez dejo las diferencias que han tenido desde hace tiempo, pero este sin decir nada gira la cabeza y se va a los vestuarios.

Después de que todos se cambiasen Gai-sensei les estaba esperando en las gradas.

- Hoy habéis demostrado la llama de la juventud que se quema dentro de ustedes y eso me pone muy contento, pues, ya he decidido quien será el capitán del equipo de este año. – Dijo muy enérgicamente Gai-sensei y prosiguió después de una pausa larga. – ¡Felicidades Shikamaru!, eres el capitán del equipo.

- Felicidades Shikamaru, estoy feliz de que hallas sido tu y no otro. – Dijeron Kiba y Naruto a la vez, mientras miraban de refilón a un Sasuke no muy contento.

- ¿Por qué el si yo soy mejor que él? – Pregunto enfadado el Uchiha.

- Su forma de idear estrategias es la cualidad fundamental de un capitán, no puede pensar en sí mismo, si no en todos como equipo, eso es algo que tienes que aprender, el fútbol es un juego de equipo. - Con ese mini discurso Gai-sensei se despidió de sus alumnos.

Todas chicas, excepto Sakura, fueron a felicitar a Shikamaru y al resto del equipo por el buen partido, Sakura se fue a "consolar" a Sasuke. Para celebrar su victoria se fueron todos a un café a tomar algo mientras hablaban.

Mas que nada aprovecharon a poner a Naruto al día, los profesores que tenían, como eran los cambios en la preparatoria, de todo un poco.

- ¿Naruto tienes novia? – Pregunto de repente Kiba. La pregunta incomodo un poco a Naruto.

- Pues no tengo. – respondió colorado Naruto.

- ¿Y tuviste mientras no estabas aquí? –

- Bueno no se le podría llamar novia, pero si que tuve una muy buena amiga. – respondió aun mas colorado el rubio.

- ¿Y como se llamaba? – Seguía preguntado Kiba.

- ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas así de repente? ¿Y tu qué, tienes novia? – Intento defenderse el rubio como podía.

- No cambies de tema, estamos hablando sobre ti. – Kiba tampoco quería hablar de su vida sentimental.

- Dejemos este tema y listo. – Dijo Ino y el tema quedo cerrado.

- Hinata, ¿Por qué no aprovechas? – Le dijo Temari en voz baja a Hinata.

- ¿Qué? – Hinata quería hacer como que no escucho nada.

- Ya sabes, confesarte a Naruto. – Le dijo levantando un poco la voz, lo justo para que Kiba, quien estaba al lado de Naruto lo escuchara.

- OH! Es verdad, ¿A Hinata le gustaba Naruto no? – Kiba sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y toda la mesa se quedo callada, mientras algunos miraban a Hinata y Naruto que estaban ambos como un tomate.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir una sola vocal, Hinata agarro y salio corriendo, las chicas fueron detrás de ellas, mientras que los chicos se quedaron con un Naruto atónito.


	7. Un día para olvidar

**Y aqui continua el fic que una vez empeze y que me gustaria acabar, ire a mi ritmo puede que algo lento pero sin pausa, me gustaria acabarlo y ver el resultado final.**

**Os animo a dejar mas reviews, me encanta leerlos.**

**Si os gusta seguirla y mirar las demas historias que hago, por si os gusta mi forma de escribir.**

**Sin mas preambulos, el siguiente capitulo. **

**Un día para olvidar.**

Había pasado una hora desde aquel incidente por parte de Kiba, los chicos después de hablar un poco mas se iban yendo uno a uno, aunque Naruto no recuerda apenas la conversación porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

– Creo que debo irme ya. – Aunque fue en voz alta lo dijo para sí mismo, se levanto de la mesa aun con su vaso de bebida sin terminar y se marcho rumbo a su casa.

Hizo su camino un poco ausente del resto del mundo, con la cabeza un poco cabizbaja miraba entre el suelo y poco más del horizonte.

– ¡NARUTO! – Grito una chica a la espalda del chico nombrado.

– ¿He?! Ha Ino, eres tú. – Dijo sin muchos ánimos el joven rubio girándose para ver a su amiga con cara de enfadada.

– Es la tercer a vez que te llamo… ¿En qué piensas? –Se fue acercando lentamente empezando a desaparecer su cara de enfado porque el rubio no respondía a su llamada.

– Bueno… solo estaba pensado en algunas cosas. –Miro hacia delante intentando no encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga, no tenía ninguna gana de hablar.

– ¿Es por la confesión de Hinata no es así? – Se quedo detrás del rubio esperando que se girara para hablarle mejor.

– Bueno…ya sabes que paso la última vez que alguien se me confesó. – miro al suelo triste recordando aquel día.

**FLASH BACK.**

Como cualquier otro día de verano, el sol se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo ofreciendo el calor por toda la ciudad, aunque el asfalto lo único que agrandaba el problema del calor, no todo el mundo parecía ni importarle lo mas mínimo esa ola de calor, ya que, entre risas con tu mejor amigo y un buena fuente de agua todo eso pasa a un plano de menor importancia.

El joven Naruto solo reía y corría intentando mojar a su amiga, mientras que esta hacia lo mismo pero con mejores resultados, apenas estaba algo mojada mientras el rubio no se podía ver una sola parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera cubierta por el agua. La niña reía más a cada intento del rubio por mojarla pero este no se desanimaba y volvía a intentarlo con su pistola pequeña, cargando hacia ella rápidamente esta se paró en seco y no pudo controlar su velocidad y acabo golpeándose con ella y tirándola al césped donde jugaban.

– Lo siento mucho Ino-chan. – Aunque encima de ella, el evidentemente no se hizo daño pero la ojiazul si ya que se quejaba del peso de su amigo.

– Mira que eres brujo Naruto. – Le replico está cerrando los ojos pero al final termino sonriendo. – Además me has mojado toda.

– Jeje, te dije que lo conseguiría. –Soltó una de sus mejores sonrisas, una de esas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaba y que siempre deseaba ver.

– Muy bien pero salte ya, me falta el aire. –Empujo a su amigo a un lado y poniéndole la pistola en la cara le disparo a quemarropa sin que este pudiera defenderse.

– Ino-chan que cruel eres. – Poco podía pronunciar ya que el agua entraba en sus ojos y boca y so le molestaba y dificultaba a la hora de hablar.

– Te lo tienes bien merecido. – En un rápido movimiento la rubia se sentó sobre la pelvis de su amigo apuntándola aun con su arma. – Creo que gano.

– Eso no es justo… -poco podía decir al ver la escena, el sol a su izquierda iluminaba su rubio cabello y su blanca piel haciendo que se viera como una diosa. Lo máximo que el chico pudo hacer es apartar la vista con un leve sonrojo en su cara. – Mierda…

– Ohh Naruto que lindo te ves. – Soltó la rubia haciendo que el sonrojo se agravara más de lo que ya lo tenía.

– Para ya…sabes que no me gusta que me digas eso. – Intento por todos los medios volver a la normalidad pero le estaba costando.

– Pero sabes que es lo que pienso. – La rubia sonreía y se iba acercando lentamente al cuerpo atrapado debajo de ella.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto algo temeroso al ver a la chica acercarse tanto a su rostro.

– Tenerte a ti así para siempre. – A ella le encantaba picarlo con esos comentarios, al rubio se le salían los colores, no podía pensar ni actuar y ella se divertía mucho, porque ese Naruto tan indefenso era lo que ella mas quería.

Naruto ya cansado de que jugaran con el intento levantarse pero lo único que consiguió al arquear su cuerpo hacia delante es encontrarse con el dulce y angelical rostro de Ino.

– ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? – Pregunto traviesa en un susurro. – ¿Deseas besarme? O… – Se acercaba más a su oreja pero un fuerte empujón la quito de encima del chico y lo miro con enfado y rabia, por quitarla de su sitio favorito.

– ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO! – grito el rubio a todo pulmón una vez se había librado de ella y estaba este de pie, a punto de llorar por lastima de sigo mismo.

– ¡Yo no juego contigo, todo lo que digo lo siento de verdad! – Se puso rápidamente de pie para devolver la contestación con un grito.

– ¿ASI? ¡Pues no te creo! – Aquello se convirtió en una batalla de gritos, a ver quien gritaba más y dominaba mejor la situación, pero duro muy poco.

– ¿NO? ¡YA VERAS! – Ino corrió hacia él y antes de que pudiera hacer nada le dio un buen beso en los labios. El no sabía de besos, era su primero, pero el simple contacto de sus labios con los de ella pudo descubrir sus intenciones, aunque fue algo brusco no podía percibir maldad alguna. Era cálido y tierno, lleno de amor y deseos, pidiendo un poco de confianza y una aceptación que no tardo en darse a notar. El rubio por instinto hizo su mejor esfuerzo para seguirlo, algo torpe al principio pero con sentimientos puros y verdaderos deseando experimentar mas y aprender para dar lo mejor de sí.

Segundos, minutos, horas, no tenían ni idea del tiempo que paso desde que juntaron hasta que separaron sus labios, estaban agitados, mirándose a los ojos, sin hablar, no hacía falta, una simple palabra podría arruinarlo todo, no querían arriesgarse, pero ese silencio no podía ser eterno, como siempre ella arriesgaría, no llego tan lejos para echarse ahora atrás.

– Me encanta el tiempo que paso contigo, me encantan tus bromas y tu forma de ser. –Ino no dejaba de mirar los azules ojos que tanto la cautivaron mientras hablaba. – Me encanta cuando estas y me encanta saber que volveré a verte... me encantas. – Dijo ella muy calmada con sus pensamientos bien puestos y directos del corazón.

– Yo…a mí también me encantas, pero yo pensaba que solo jugabas conmigo, por tu diversión, por verme mal cada vez que decías eso. – Se puso algo triste al ver todo el malentendido que se monto.

– - Yo…bueno si, me divertía, pero es que adoraba esa faceta tuya, tan indefenso, tan lindo. –Se empezaron a sonrojar ambos e intentaron no mirarse bajando un poco la vista uno hacia la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. – Pero no deseo que pienses mal de mí, lo último que quiero es perderte.

– No me perderás Ino-chan…nunca – el rubio se acerco a ella y le sonrió para luego darle un cálido abrazo que ella aunque no se lo esperaba correspondió rápidamente. –

Volvían juntos para la casa de Ino, Naruto se empeño en acompañarla aunque luego le fuera más lejos volver a la suya pero esta vez no consiguió convencerlo pero tampoco se empeño mucho, ella deseaba que las cosas fueran así, que esto durara para siempre pero el destino no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Al cruzar la calle, se encontraron con una escena muy poco vista por esas zonas comerciales, unos cuantos coches de policía y una ambulancia estaban paradas enfrente de un negocio de joyas, la joyería Uzumaki. Los padres de Naruto montaron una joyería y la pusieron en pleno centro comercial donde recibirían mayor cantidad de visitas en todo el barrio y no fue ningún error, la joyería cada mes iba a mejor y poco a poco las ganancias se elevaban hasta poder pagarse pequeños y luego grandes caprichos, pero nunca sin olvidar la humildad en su familia, con dinero pero siempre personas responsables.

Este día debería ser como todos los demás para el matrimonio Uzumaki, ir a trabajar, hacer la jornada de 8 horas diarias y volver a casa junto a Naruto para hacerle la cena y disfrutar de la noche de su compania. Pero lo característico de esa tarde fueron el grupo de hombres que entraron en la tienda, todo bien montado parecían compradores normales, pero se escondía oscuras intensiones debajo de esa mascara de inversores del oro. Cuando los Uzumaki bajaran la guardia estos asaltarían con todo el contenido de su negocio, aunque claro los planes nunca salen como uno se los espera y los efectos de acción reacción de un hombre armado nunca son positivos, mucho menos para aquellos que defienden lo que les costó toda una vida alcanzar aunque sin saber que se les podía arrebatar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Naruto miraba la escena, conocía la tienda, claro que la conocía, la de veces que habría ido allí, incluso Ino fue un par de veces para buscar a Naruto si no se encontraba en su casa. Ino pensaba lo peor que podía haber pasado, nada más allá de la realidad, pero Naruto avanzaba como un zombi, no pensaba, no sentía, no respiraba, solo avanzaba deseando que todo fuera una broma, que se bajara el telón y sus padres salieran de la tienda y no un grupo de médicos y policías lo que entraban y salían.

Ino quiso retenerlo sabía que no debía, sabía que lo que encontraría no lo quería ver, pero no podía, el rubio hacia caso omiso de los intento de detener al rubio, incluso llego a empujarla para apartarla de su camino tirándola al suelo haciendo que se hiciera daño con la caía pero esto no le importaba, ni se volteo a verla, seguía recto hasta llegar al cordón policial donde un agente intento retenerlo pero al ponerle una mazo encima el chico salió corriendo dentro de la tienda , el agente poco pudo hacer contra el cuerpo ágil y rápido de un niño de doce años. Entro para encontrarse lo que no deseaba ver nunca en su vida, dos cuerpo tirados cubiertos por un plástico blanco, donde no cubría sus zapatos. Pudo reconocerlos, eran los favoritos de su madre, tacones negros y los de la suerte de su padre, esos mocasines marrones que una vez Naruto escribió una N en la punta del derecho cuando era un poco más pequeño.

No podía entender como de la noche a la mañana su familia desapareció, no quería entenderlo ni aceptarlo, por nada del mundo daría el visto bueno a eso, eran tantas emociones, tantas cosas nuevas, tan poco tiempo, tan corta edad no pudo con todo, salió de la tienda para ponerse a vomitar a un costado de esta, no podía ni con su alma, empezó a llorar mientras que otro apretón le hizo expulsar todo el contenido de su estomago al suelo. Los sanitarios le atendieron rápidamente y por sus rasgos reconocieron que debía ser familiar, por su edad y la de los fallecidos no cabía duda que era el hijo, hicieron su mejor intento para reanimar al joven que se encontraba en shock pero nada lo despertaba, la mirada fija hacia la nada, las palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, nada era lo suficientemente bueno como para llamar su atención, si siquiera la voz de su mejor amiga llamándolo cada vez más cerca pero el aun así no deseaba escucharla.

**FLASH BACK **

En silencio ambos recordaban el momento mientras avanzaban con paso lento hacia delante, la señal de stop del metro les hizo detenerse, las sirenas que avisaba que iba a pasar saco a los dos de ese doloroso recuerdo.

– Sabes no recordaba nada de ese día desde hace 3 años, lo borre de mi mente y hoy volvió. –Dijo un Naruto muy melancólico pero sin ponerse del todo triste, ya lo tenía asimilado y era más mayor, entendía las circunstancias y el que llorar no los devolvería.

– ¿Así que…mi confesión también? – Ino lo miraba incrédulo, había olvidado todo el día por completo, el mejor día que ellos habían pasado, su primer beso, lo de sus padres fue una gran desgracia pero pensó que el tiempo juntos les ayudo a superarlo pero no era así, ella era un cero a la izquierda para él.

– Si, y a día de hoy hubiera preferido seguir sin recordarlo. – No presto mucha atención al momento, claramente era uno de los peores días de su vida, pero como hizo aquel día y como hizo ahora, no pensó en los sentimientos de Ino, pensando que sus padres eran más importantes para él y lo demás era secundario o siquiera sin importancia.

– Me costó mucho tener confianza…acercarme más a ti y confesarme….te di mi primer beso, eras mi primer amor….y dices. –La voz de Ino se iba quebrando con cada palabra que pronunciaba, le dolía bien en el fondo de su corazón y su alma, el hombre que tanto amaba ni pensó en ella ni un segundo. – ¿Qué deseas olvidarlo?

– Ino entiéndeme ese día lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma, es el peor de mi vida murieron mis padres ese día. – Naruto ni se inmutaba estaba tan convencido de sus pensamientos, de su manera de actuar ante esos pensamientos que había tomado una postura muy fría con respecto al tema.

– No solo han muerto tus padres ese día. – Ino ni se molesto en mirarle, miraba al frente, a la señal del metro a punto de pasar y se giro hacia Naruto con la mayor cara de odio que pudo haber puesto en su vida. – ¡Desde ese día tu estas muerto para mi Naruto!

Ino corrió con sus fuerzas atravesando la barrera que impedía a los coches y peatones cruzar las vías, Naruto fue golpeado con un gran martillo en su corazón y consciencia, se preguntaba que había hecho, como podía haberle hablado así.

– ¡INO! – Grito el rubio viendo como su amiga cruzaba las vías y se ponía en el otro lado justo en el momento que el tren cruzaba por esa parte de la calle, la rubia seguía corriendo calle abajo mientras el rubio intentaba ver por donde se iba pero el metro no le dejaba ni un trozo de paisaje que apreciar, al final cuando este se retiro, no había pista de la rubia por ninguna parte.

– ¡MIERDA! – Grito el rubio golpeando el suelo mientras las vallas se levantaban y dejaban vía libre a la circulación y todas las personas se movían a sus respectivas direcciones.


End file.
